Come With Me
by avrovulcan
Summary: Illya decides to surprise Rebecca by visiting her at her family home in Hampshire. Originally written for the Song Story challenge on LJ. Part of my Illya and Rebecca series. WARNING: Contains Very Mild Het.


"So, have you decided how you're going to spend these last few days?" Napoleon asked his partner.

"I have," Illya replied with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

Solo smirked, "wouldn't be anything to do with a certain Agent Andrews?"

"I do not know what you mean, my friend," he said, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"Oh, come on, I know you too well."

Napoleon and Illya had finished their assignment in England earlier than planned and had been given the remaining free time to do with as they pleased, just as long as they returned to New York in three days' time.

The Russian's lady love, Rebecca Andrews, had also been working in the UK, and on completing her own mission had taken the opportunity to visit her family in Hampshire. Kuryakin had discovered this from her old friends in London HQ and decided he'd surprise her by spending his free time with her.

"I thought I would visit the New Forest, I have heard it is nice there at this time of year," Illya replied.

"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves me with plenty of options then, there is very little you do not do…. or so I have heard," the Russian smirked as Napoleon blushed, "do not worry, my friend, I will tell no one."

"That's just gossip from the typing pool you've heard, but I can give you some tips if you wish," Solo grinned.

"Thank you, no, I think I can manage quite well on my own. So what will you be doing?"

"I think I shall take in the sights of London while I am here."

"I am sure you will find plenty of beautiful sights around London."

"I'm sure I will, tovarisch," Solo smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Illya caught the 10:45 train from London, arriving at Brockenhurst station an hour and a half later. Though he'd never visited Rebecca's family home before, he knew where it was located; he was a spy after all.

He left the platform and walked along the pathway reaching Lymington Lane, there he waited for the train to leave the station so he could cross the road. He strolled down a small leafy lane until he reached an impressive mock French Renaissance gatehouse.

North Lodge stood as guardian to the long driveway leading to Brockenhurst Park, a large 'L' shaped home set in 425 acres of land. The Russian had no idea Becca had such a grand home, and felt a little out of place. He paused at the entrance, admiring the view and then made his way to the main house.

Just as he approached the residence, a figure burst out the door and few into his arms, he lifted her up effortlessly and, on impulse, swung her around before hugging her tightly and kissing her with passion.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked breathlessly, though delight was plainly evident.

"I have some spare time and wanted to surprise you."

"You've certainly done that, it's great you're here."

Grabbing his hand she led him into the house. Inside was as impressive as the outside, marble and mahogany featured prominently. Large family portraits adorned the walls and expensive looking vases full of beautiful flower arrangements were strategically placed, even though it was all so decadent to the Russian, it also somehow had a homely feel.

"Ah, there you are Becca; oh hello Illya, welcome to our home, it's so good to see you again, and under better circumstances."

"Thank you Mrs Andrews, it is nice to see you also. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you and please, call me Emily; we're all very informal here."

Illya smiled and inclined his head slightly, feeling a little more relaxed.

He'd met Emily Andrews, Rebecca's mother, only once before. Last year her daughter was seriously injured and it was touch and go for quite a while, it was while Illya sat vigil for Becca that he'd met Mrs Andrews and they'd both instantly liked each other and had struck up a happy friendship. It was with Emily's blessing that he'd been allowed to move Rebecca back to New York where she eventually made a full recovery.**

"How long are you here for? And of course you must stay here." Becca put her arm through Illya's and led him through the hallway to a set of doors overlooking an ornamental garden. "I'll show you around if you like."

"I did not know you had such a grand home."

"Actually, it all belongs to Grandfather. This place is so big Gramps and Granna didn't want to stay here on their own, and when Dad died they persuaded Mum to live here with them, we have one side of the house and they have the other, it works quite well."

She led him through the gardens to some stables. Twenty two loose boxes were arranged around a courtyard, though only three were occupied.

"Come with me on horseback?"

"I would love to. If you do not mind my asking, why are there so many empty stables?"

"The estate holds a horse trials event every August, it is one of the biggest in the country and the extra boxes are provided for participants who wish to stable their horses here."

"I see, I would guess it is a large course."

"It is. Here, this is Cotesbach Phantom, or Tom for short."

Rebecca led a Blanket Spotted Appaloosa from the stable; he was mainly black all over except for a white patch with black spots across his rump. She quickly saddled him up before turning her attention to a beautiful white Arabian mare.

"This is my favourite, her name is Zahrah Amira, Arabic for White Princess, though we call her Amy."

They both mounted their steeds and rode across the fields surrounding the house. Soon they were riding through the forested parts of the estate. It was late spring and the Rhododendrons were still out in full bloom, shades of pink and purple amongst the trees creating a lovely scene, they cantered through the trees, giving the horses their heads as they wove through with a sure footing having traveled the tracks many times.

They enjoyed the peace and freedom riding through the forest brought them. Forgetting the lies of those who set out to destroy them, they just concentrated on enjoying this rare occasion of time to themselves. As they reached the treeline they slowed the horses and dismounting they walked hand in hand through a field of long golden grass, Tom and Amy trailing behind them, snatching the odd mouthful of the swaying strands. Clouds started to cross the sky and it looked like rain would not be far away.

Once again in the saddle they headed back through the forest just as the first drops started to fall.

"It looks like it is going to pour down," Illya commented as the clouds grew darker.

"Mmmm, I think you're right; I know where we can go until it passes over, there's a hut not far away from us, I think we might just get there before we get really wet. Come with me."

She turned the Arab and cantered down a narrow track, Illya close on her heels. A small shack with a tin roof shortly came into view, a lean-to next to it provided shelter for the horses. Tying the animals to a sturdy rail within, they rubbed them down with handfuls of straw, drying them off the best they could before dashing into the shack.

Inside the building was dry and cosy with a bed, table and chairs and small kitchenette. Laughing they fell onto the bed and into each other's arms.

"God, I've missed you _moya lyubov_," Rebecca sighed.

"It has been a long six weeks without you _zavetnyy_," he replied as he kissed her tenderly.

Soon they were kissing passionately, the absence from each other's bodies suddenly brought home. Clothes were gradually discarded as they reacquainted themselves with each other; hands seeking out pleasure zones, teeth and tongues nipping and licking each other until they both reached heaven in an explosion of desire.

Both finally spent, they dozed off, their bodies comfortably entwined together. Sometime later Rebecca woke and lay there content to be in her Russians arms again.

"You are quiet, what are you thinking?" Illya sleepily asked.

"About how safe I feel when I'm with you, and how much I love being in your arms. It's so relaxing lying here and listening to the rain falling on the roof, I'm glad you came."

"So am I, it would be nice if we could stay like this forever. It is easy to forget the evil in the world."

"Yes, it is. I hope we will be able to come here many more times and just forget the world exists."

"I am sure this will not be the last time. I will come here again with you anytime."

Illya kissed her and they snuggled down, the rain lulling them to sleep.

Yes, he would come here again with her.

** Ref: When Plans Don't Go To Plan .


End file.
